


comfort zones

by dragracefanfic



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Smut, Teachers, headteacher brooke, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragracefanfic/pseuds/dragracefanfic
Summary: After Nina falls ill, Brooke the headteacher has to fill in on a school trip to the local theme park. She wants to just sit and drink Starbucks but Vanessa, a new teacher, has other plans





	1. rollercoaster ride

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper fix! I hope you like!!

Chapter 1

The bus slowly rolled to a stop and the children started to go crazy. A full day at a theme park!   
“Be quiet or we are going straight back to school” echoed around the bus, silence following immediately.   
Brooke was not impressed. She was the headteacher of St Paul’s Middle School and this was the annual end of school treat. Thanks to Ms West dropping out of the trip as she was ill, Brooke had to fall in as a replacement. Her blonde hair was scraped back in to a sensible bun to match her sensible navy blue pantsuit. On this trip, she was accompanied by Miss Matteo, Miss Envy and Miss Oddly. Brooke, having spent her lunch breaks in her office for the past 5 years, knew very little about the other teachers, particular Miss Matteo as she had only started a few months prior.   
Miss Matteo began to speak to give the trip the information they needed. Miss Envy and Miss Oddly took the 7th Grade, giving each other a look that even Brooke could decipher and understand. Miss Matteo and Brooke took the 8th Grade. The theme park was quite small, meaning that Brooke and Miss Matteo could allow the children to go off alone, only meeting back at the big wheel at 1pm and 4pm.   
After much bustling and shouting from Brooke and eye rolling from Miss Matteo, they bustled the kids in to the park and let them run off to their freedom.   
Brooke began to walk to the Starbucks, with the intent of sitting and sipping on black coffee for the rest of the day.

“Ms Hytes! Wait up!” 

Brooke turned around, startled by the loud and abrasive voice. She was met by the small Latina, probably around 25. Her eyes were beautiful, a deep brown, sparkling with excitement. Realising herself staring, Brooke quickly looked away, focussing instead on the floor. 

“I am just going to get coffee Miss Matteo, you could go meet the other teachers if you would prefer, just meet me back when we catch up with the children at 1”

“Okay first things first, you can call me Vanessa or Vanjie or whatever the heck you want just not Miss Matteo. Second, you can’t be expecting me to be the third wheel all day, I know you ain’t the most clued up on who we all are but even you can’t tell me that you don’t see what’s going on there. And third, you are not sitting in the Starbucks all day! At least come on rides with me in the morning?”

“Okay Vanessa, what about 1 ride, I pick”

“Nope that’s not what I was said! 5 rides, I pick them all!”

“Fine guess I’m getting my coffee!”

“Ms Hytes wait! What about 2 rides and we both pick one” 

Brooke smiled slightly, turning her head so Vanessa couldn’t see her. Vanessa was cute and she hadn’t been on a ride since she was small.

“I’m choosing first Ms Hytes! Follow me!”

Vanessa led Brooke the park to the big wheel. The queue was very long. After moving forwards in the queue, they could see the sign ‘60 minutes from here’. Brooke sighed. She hated small talk. Particularly with a very cute woman who was way out of her league. Vanessa had long brown hair which fell in curls, framing her face perfectly. She had a beautiful smile and her eyes. Her eyes. She had long thick eyelashes which made the chocolate irises look even more Devine. Vanessa was not only so much more beautiful, she was also much younger. After a few quick calculations she realised she must be at least 10 years older than Vanessa. Too old, Vanessa would never even look at her. Brooke convinced herself that Vanessa was an impossible cause, and probably had a boyfriend waiting at home for her. How could she not, she is gorgeous! Whilst debating this, she did not see Vanessa. Vanessa was looking intently at Brooke, staring at her lips, a nude pink which she wore almost everyday. She noticed this as she did everyday. Every morning in staff briefing, Vanessa would gaze longingly at Brooke, mapping out her face, hair and beautiful body. Vanessa knew she never stood a chance. Brooke was too intelligent, too beautiful and way out of her league. 

After around forty minutes of small talk, discussing the weather and school matters, they began to near the front of the queue. Vanessa was almost jumping with excitement, babbling incessantly about the great view of the whole park. Brooke consciously tried to prevent rolling her eyes at the younger teacher’s excitement. They were now at the front of the queue, a small family moving in to one of the small cabins. Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke saw Miss Envy and Miss Oddly walk hand in hand, with a gaggle of children following. Statistically this confirmed Brooke’s suspicions that Vanessa was indeed very straight. They wheel had circled once more and it was now fine for Brooke and Vanessa to climb on. The small cabin was bright pink and had a small step to climb up. Vanessa bound up first, claiming the seat which faced forwards. Brooke followed, tripping over the step and landing on Vanessa’s lap. Brooke’s face was the colour of the cabin itself. She tried to turn over, making eye contact with Vanessa. 

“Careful Mami” Vanessa whispered

Brooke blushed further and quickly scrambled to the opposite seat. Brooke must have misheard her. Mami? That was definitive not what she heard. Maybe it was just how Vanessa spoke to her friends? The wheel began to rise and Vanessa literally squealed with excitement. As they reached the top, Vanessa shouted 

“Ms Hytes look you can see to the sea!” 

“You know you can call me Brooke right? Or Brooke Lynn? Or whatever you like? It doesn’t have to be Ms Hytes” 

“Anything?” Vanessa asked coyly

Before Brooke had the chance to blush once more, Vanessa was pointing out Miss Envy and Miss Oddly (Brooke assumed that’s who she meant by Scyvie). Was Vanessa flirting with her? She wouldn’t be. Definitely not. Or was she just being a useless lesbian as usual? Brooke couldn’t think of anything or anyone else, other than the smiling Latina in front of her. Vanessa talked at Brooke for the rest of the ride, excited about the next ride before she’d even left the big wheel. Vanessa jumped out as soon as they reached the bottom, offering Brooke a hand to get out of the cabin. Brooke took her hand, realising too late that her palms were slightly sweaty. This was not like Brooke. Brooke did not get nervous. About women, about rides, about anything. Well she did but this was never visible. Vanessa held her breath as they held hands, their touch lingering once Brooke was down. 

“Where we going now Brooke?” 

“You’ll have to follow me” 

They wandered through the park, Brooke purposefully taking the longest route possible. She wanted to know about Vanessa, where she went to school, her family and her life. Vanessa smiled as she talked about her life, how she went to school in Florida and had been a dancer before she started teaching. Vanessa shared an apartment with her two friends Silky and Akeria. The more she spoke, the more Brooke wanted to stop, push her against the nearest wall and make out with her. Brooke giggled with Vanessa like a teenager as they entered the gate of the ride Hero. This time the queue was much shorter, much to both of the twos disappointment. Brooke tried to regain her composure as the highly educated headteacher of the school. Shocked at herself for how she was acting, she tried to return the talk to school matters yet she just could not take her eyes off Vanessa. 

As they neared the front of the queue, Vanessa looked up and saw the ride. She had been so focussed on Brooke and hanging on to every word she said she had not seen the ride. This was a rollercoaster, featuring corkscrews and loops. Her jaw dropped. She had never been on a big rollercoaster before, instead preferring dodgems and spinning teacups. To the outside she seemed so brash and like the kind of person who would thrive off of adrenaline and fast rides. They reached the front of the queue and Vanessa desperately tried to seem excited as she wanted to impress Brooke. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Brooke asked Vanessa, sending her slightly lower than usual energy 

Vanessa nodded and smiled but Brooke could see the hesitation in her eyes. Brooke and Vanessa climbed on to the rollercoaster, standing upright as a cage closed around them. This cage rotated until they were laid down on their stomachs, in a super hero pose. They began to ascend, slowly at first. Vanessa grabbed on to Brooke’s hand. 

“Ness? Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Vanessa stayed silent, grasping on to Brooke’s hand even tighter. The ride reached the top of its ascent, and there was a pause. Brooke had only known Vanessa properly for all of around 2 hours but seeing her so quiet was jarring and unnatural. Then, the rollercoaster began. They flew round the first corner, down a steep hill and went around a corkscrew. The silence had ended and Vanessa was screaming. Vanessa’s talking is comparative to another person shouting. Vanessa’s scream was deafening. The rollercoaster continued, looping upside down and Vanessa grabbed Brooke’s hand so tight she left small white crescents were her nails had dug in. As the rollercoaster slowed down to a stop and returned upright, Vanessa did not let go of Brooke’s hand. The cage was released and Brooke stepped down, this time she helped Vanessa down. 

“You okay Ness?” 

Vanessa almost crumbled under the nickname. Ness. No one else ever called her that. It was usually Vanjie or just simple Vanessa. She smiled and looked up at Brooke and knew exactly what she should say

“Want to go again?” 

Brooke laughed and gave Vanessa a half hug over her shoulder as they walked. 

“Now how about my coffee?”


	2. a coffee and a coach ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa making a move and Brooke continuing to be a useless lesbian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!  
> It’s kinda bad but oh well! It’s a bit shorter but I’m planning on a very long next part!

Chapter 2

After meeting all the children and doing a roll call, they were sent off once again and left Brooke and Vanessa to themselves. Brooke immediately set out once again for Starbucks. This time Vanessa followed gladly. Vanessa watched Brooke walk, her ass swaying in her tight pant suit. Who wears a pantsuit to a theme park? 

Brooke walked over to the table Vanessa was sat at, holding a cup of black coffee and a pink and blue Frappuccino with about 3 different syrups and sprinkles. As if Vanessa wasn’t naturally hyper enough. They sat in a somewhat awkward silence at first. In the silence, Vanessa stared at Brooke. Her blonde hair tied away from her face allowed all the focus to be on her face. Her eyes, the arch of her eyebrow. Her makeup perfectly done, lips slightly overlined which made them look even more luscious. Vanessa wasn’t the kind of person who would stay quiet when she felt this way. She had felt the lingering touch. She wanted Brooke. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Brooke broke the silence. 

“Probably just chilling with Netflix and a pile of History books to mark”

Brooke laughed “I remember the struggle of marking! Its Friday though, I thought you’d be out with your boyfriend!” 

“Me? A boyfriend? No way! I don’t do men. At all.” 

Brooke looked straight up from her coffee. Did this mean? No. Was Vanessa gay? Vanessa breathed in. This was her opportunity. She had to go for it. 

“Yes Brooke I’m gay” 

It was as if Vanessa could read her mind. Brooke was now entering a state of mild panic. Had Vanessa been flirting with her? This was not Brooke. Brooke did not have feelings for anyone she just met. Especially much younger and very attractive women. No it wasn’t flirting. It was just a normal conversation between colleagues. A boss and a teacher. 

“And yes you can take me out on a date tonight”

Brooke stared. She was the dominant one. She needed to be in control. She was speechless. Vanessa inhaled. She’d done it. She couldn’t go back now. 

“You can pick me up at 8pm” 

Brooke didn’t know what to say. She was being told what to do by a teacher. She was in charge. This was wrong. She gripped the mug of her coffee cup so hard her knuckles were white. 

“Mami, you okay?”

There was that name again. Vanessa liked Brooke. Brooke was so taken aback. Vanessa could see the shock on Brooke’s face. Mistaking it for dislike, she began to open her mouth to backtrack. Maybe Brooke was out of her league and her first instinct was correct. Was Brooke straight? Probably. She’d finally got a job in a good place. Now she’s have to start again. Why did she always have to open her big mouth. The pair sat, their like for each other surmounting in confusion and silence. Brooke pulled herself together. If this beautiful woman was serious, then why not. Brooke could take a chance. 

Brooke breathes in and smiled.

“I’ll pick you up at 8 Ness” 

——

The rest of the day rushed past with awkward glances and smiles until it was 4pm and time to head back to the bus to take the children back to school. Thankfully, all the children were back at the gates on time, even those with Miss Envy and Miss Oddly, this feat shocking Brooke. They made their way on to the bus and Brooke sat on the front seat and Vanessa sat where she sat on the way, in the middle to keep control of the children near the back. The 40 minute bus ride lasted eternity for Brooke. She sat planning her outfit and what to wear. She fantasied about possibilities for the night with most of these ending at her apartment. This was interrupted with a large retching sound and a child throwing up over the back of her seat. She sat very still. As the headteacher, she should deal with this and find the child a bucket. Before she could even turn around, Vanessa was there with a bucket for the child. She had ran up the bus as soon as she heard. Brooke turned and smiled at Vanessa and helped her clean Joey up. 

“Thank you Miss Matteo” 

“It’s more than okay Ms Hytes”

Miss Envy and Miss Oddly exchanged knowing glances. They had worked at the school for over 4 years now and had never seen Brooke give a second glance to a new member of staff. The smile was enough to tell them that Brooke was seriously crushing. 

The rest of the coach journey went by relatively smoothly, with Brooke not even raising her voice to quieten the children once, even when they were shouting through the game of ‘I spy...’, led by Vanessa. This further confirmed the suspicions by Miss Envy and Miss Oddly. The children were dismissed as soon as they arrived back to the school. Brooke began to tidy the bus as the other teachers began to leave. Brooke turned around to the sound of crinkling, it was Vanessa putting discarded packets of crisps in to a bin bag. They cleaned in silence, both staring when the other had their back turned. Brooke pretended she didn’t see when Vanessa had stopped cleaning to watch Brooke. Once they had finished they both stood outside the bus, unsure of what to do. Vanessa pulled Brooke in to a tight hug. Brooke had no clue what to do. Maybe this was a friendship date. Why did Vanessa even ask her? She definitely couldn’t like Brooke. Vanessa held her tight. Maybe? After a quick scan of who was around, Brooke let herself move closer to Vanessa’s body. They held each other close, this speaking more to each other than more than what they have said all day. Vanessa went on her toes, holding tight to Brooke and pulling up till she could whisper in her ear. 

“See you tonight Mami”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Anything you want to see from this fic in particular!  
> Or any other fic prompts?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Let me know what you think! Or any ideas!!


End file.
